1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of molecular biology, immunobiology, and medicine. More particularly, it concerns monoclonal antibodies which specifically bind interleukin-32 (IL-32), and uses thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Cytokine IL-32 is a recently discovered proinflammatory cytokine. IL-32 has four isoforms (α, β, γ, δ) which all lack sequence homology with previously identified cytokine families (Kim et al., 2005). IL-32 induces IL-1β, TNF-α, IL-6, and chemokines, and IL-32 is an IL-18 inducible gene (Joosten et al., 2006; Kim et al. 2005).
IL-32 has been implicated in several disease states, including inflammatory diseases such as arthritis (Breenan and Beech, 2007; Asquith and McInnes, 2007), Crohn's disease, and autoimmune or immune-inflammatory diseases (Conti et al., 2007; Dinarello and Kim, 2006). IL-32 may also play a role in immune responses to tuberculosis (Kundu and Basu, 2006; Netea et al., 2006).
Presently, limited tools exist for the evaluation of IL-32. Although an anti-IL-32 polyclonal antibody is commercially available, monoclonal antibodies directed towards the isoforms of IL-32 have not yet been developed. Clearly, there is a need for additional tools for the evaluation and manipulation of IL-32.